custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Levosk
"No, no, no, it's not that I think Teridax's plan is evil and treacherous, it's just that- well, it didn't seem very fun to me." -Levosk, explaining why he went against Teridax Levosk (Lee-vausc) is the Makuta of Le Nui. He is also one of the few Makuta who rebelled against Teridax and was not executed or imprisoned. Biography Levosk was alive when the Brotherhood of Makuta was created. Like the rest of the Makuta, Levosk's original job was to create and experiment with new Rahi, which Levosk was really bored with. Levosk was the one who created the Kane-Ra, the Venom Eel, the Gadunka, the Gafna, the Fenrakk, and the Nui-Kopen. When the League of Six Kingdoms rose, Levosk didn't care about them, as he knew they would fall eventually. However, he was nearly killed by Carapar during an incident on Zakaz, and then did everything he could to stop them. Levosk also aided Teridax in finally defeating the League once and for all. After the Matoran Civil War, Levosk was assigned to Le Nui by Miserix to watch over. Unlike most of the other Makuta, Levosk was well-liked on Le Nui by the Matoran who lived there. At some point of time before the Great Cataclysm, Levosk saved a dying Toa of Air from a Tahtorak. The Toa of Air then gave Leovsk his elemental Air power. However, the Air power replaced all of his other powers. Then, when Teridax announced his master plan, Levosk went along at first, although eventually he joined Miserix and some other Makuta in trying to stop Teridax. All of them were executed with the exception of Miserix, who was imprisoned by Krika, and Levosk, who fled to Le Nui and then destroyed all sources that showed the location of Le Nui. Recently, with the Makuta attack on Karda Nui, Levosk was hired by Antroz to help. At first, it seemed like Levosk was helping the Brotherhood of Makuta, until he betrayed them by destroying a large part of the Shadow Leech Hive (the remainder was destroyed by the Toa Nuva). Levosk then went down into the Swamp of Secrets, but was killed by Gorast. Abilities and Traits Levosk is possibly the smartest Makuta in the universe currently and has never lost a battle. Levosk always likes to have fun and doesn't take anything seriously. He and Krika were friends before he fled to Le Nui. Unlike the rest of the Makuta, Levosk only has control over the element of Air. He, however, can create Kraata and Rahkshi, however they are Kraata and Rahkshi of Air. Levosk can fire Air Drainage spinners that drain air out of the target and give them to Levosk. Mask and Tools Levosk wears the Kanohi Zadox, the Mask of Poison, which lets him poison an enemy and let them die a slow and painful death. He used this on Makuta Jox, who died in about three hours. Levosk wields a lance that lets him channel his elemental Air power, and has a Rhotuka launcher that he can launch his Air Drainage spinners out of. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta